The applicant has searched the prior patented and commercially available art and as a result of this search has found no commercially applicable art and has found only the following listed U.S. patents pertinent thereto. These patents are:
Wellborn, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,320; Mayotte, U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,445; Bishop, U.S. Pat. No. 2,618,489; Gonnella, U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,912; and Kelley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,537.
All of these art references are related to ball hitch covers particularly adapted to cover ball hitch various sizes. None of these patents disclose an insert device and they primarily rely upon mechanical sizing devices and flexible leaf systems which are spreadable to accommodate the balls of various sizes.
With the applicant's device a basic unit is provided which includes the decorative head and is adapted to fit the larger diameter ball hitch with an insert provided for insertion therein to accommodate the ball hitch of the lesser diameter.
It is therefore an object of the applicant's invention to provide a cover for a ball hitch for a towing vehicle which incorporates a decorative upper portion and a lower ball covering portion which lower ball covering portion will accommodate the ball hitches of various sizes.
It is a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a cover for a ball hitch which incorporates an upper artistic head portion with a lower ball covering portion having a first primary size to receive and cover a ball of a first designated size with an insert member receivable therein to reduce the size of the receiving passage for accommodation and receipt of a ball of a second reduced size.
It is still a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a ball hitch cover which includes an upper artistic decorative portion and a lower ball receiving and covering portion with an insert insertable into the ball receiving portion such that the combined unit will be receivable and positionable on ball hitches of various sizes and will be frictionally held thereon.
These and other objects and advantages of the applicant's invention will more fully appear from a consideration of the accompanying drawings and disclosure.